


Ordinary Day

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day in the life of the Bang family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

 

 

Just as the Sun's first morning rays broke through the horizon and permeated through the large condo's curtained windows-

 

“APPA! UMMA! WAKE UP!”

 

Himchan groaned into his pillow, it was soft and fluffy and just overall comfortable to sleep on. It was a shame he wasn't asleep though. When Zelo started bouncing on the bed, Himchan grumbled to himself and kicked the person behind him. “Gukkie,  _your_ son is awake. Entertain him.”

 

The arm around Himchan's waist tightened as it pulled him closer to a warm body. “Why is he just  _my_  son?”

 

“Because it's not even past five am yet.”

 

“APPA! UMMA! WAKE UP! LOOK! LOOK! IT'S SNOWING!”

 

A delighted Zelo managed to jump on his appa's chest, poking and prodding his face excitedly. “Appa! Appa, look its snowing!” A giggle-y Zelo said, his four year old grin nearly blinding. Yongguk groaned at the weight on his chest, forcibly exhaling as Zelo squirmed on his stomach.

 

“Zelo...stop...”

 

“No!”

 

Yongguk exhaled through his nose when he was elbowed in the gut multiple times, kicking Himchan next to him, who was smiling smugly into his pillow as he wasn't the one being bothered. “Zelo...stop...” he said in a sterner voice.

 

“No!”

 

Zelo giggled, placing his palms on Yongguk's cheeks and attempting to squish his face together. Yongguk frowned at the small boy, well attempted to as his expression were not of his control now, receiving another giggle in return. “Hehehe....Appa looks funny....”

 

Himchan snorted into his pillow. Yongguk gave his husband a look, before turning it to his son who was making fish like faces along with his molding of Yongguk's face. Yongguk's hands came up and grasped Zelo's arms, pulling them away from his face, pushing the small boy away from him.

 

Zelo looked surprised at the sudden shift in positions, but before he could reorient himself, a light poke to his stomach had him squirming away in laughter, but he didn't get very far. Yongguk was now sitting up and pulling Zelo towards him, using the small boys small sqirms away to grab a kicking foot, continuously running fingers up ticklish sides and poking middles.

 

“N-no...Appa stop! Hahaha....”

 

“Why should I?” Yongguk asked, raising an eyebrow at the little boy, his face already broken into a gummy smile.

 

“Hahaha...B-Because...Hahaha....”

 

“What? What was that? I can't hear you Zelo...all I heard was that I look funny. Do I look funny?”

 

“Hahaha...yes....”

 

Yongguk raised both eyebrows at Zelo this time. “Oh?” He said, tickling with renewed vigor.

 

“Hahaha... no Appa stop!” Zelo managed to get out, his childish voice filled with laughter.

 

“Oh, but Zelo I can't, I have a funny face you see....”

 

“No!”

 

“No?”

 

“No you don't Appa! Hahaha...” Zelo was practically crying now.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay....” Yongguk trailed off, picking the small toddler up and settling him in his arms. Zelo immediately wrapped his small arms around Yongguk's neck and gave him a big hug, to which Yongguk responded to with a hand threading through Zelo's soft hair and a kiss on the head. Yongguk jerked away suddenly at a sudden fart noise. “Zelo, did you just raspberry me?”

 

Himchan laughed out loud at that. He sat up, already fully awake considering all the tickle commotion prior. Himchan smiled at Yongguk's surprised face and reached over to grab Zelo, who went willing into his arms. “Good morning, Umma!”

 

Himchan smiled his bright eyed rabbit smile and ran his hand through Zelo's soft locks, pushing them away from his face, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Good morning, Baby.”

 

“What no good morning for me?” Yongguk asked his family.

 

“No,” replied Himchan and Zelo together.

 

Yongguk just hmphed and rolled his eyes, pouting to himself. “Fine then.”

 

“Okay,” Himchan agreed, settling little Zelo on his hip and standing up. “Come on Jello, let's go get breakfast.”

 

Yongguk groaned and flopped back down on the bed.

 

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

 

Zelo giggled in joy as he ran back and forth, up and down in front of his parents all bundled up in a winter jacket and Domo hat as they strolled through the wintry park. He was a few meters in front of his parents when he heard a “Jello~”

 

Zelo ran as fast as he could back to his Umma, squealing in joy when he was picked up, wrapping his small arms around Himchan's scarf covered neck. The small boy laughed at his Umma's funny faces, his childish laughter roaring even louder when Himchan got a fist load of snow thrown onto his face.

 

“Bang Yongguk!”

 

Zelo turned in Himchan's hold, looking at his now smirking Appa who winked at him, opening his arms, an offer to be carried. Himchan glared at Yongguk as he passed Zelo to him, wiping the snow off with his hand, before resuming his glare at his two boys who were talking and smiling quietly to each other.

 

Himchan walked in front of them, his arms crossed and a slight glare still on his face. His perfect face! Ruined!

 

“Umma!”

 

Himchan turned around quickly. “Yes-”

 

SMACK!

 

Himchan spluttered out another face full of snow as the laughter of his family rang around him.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

“Oooh, what's this?”

 

“Can I get this Umma?”

 

“POCKY!!”

 

Himchan shook his head in amusement at Zelo, whose eyes were wide as they walked through the supermarket. “Can we get this Umma, pwease?” Zelo asked, his fox eyes, round and wide, using aegyeo. Himchan smiled. “Only one Jello.”

 

“Yay!”

 

Himchan raised an eyebrow when Yongguk slipped a second box of Pocky into their cart. “What?” The older said. “You said Zelo got one. This one is for me.”

 

Himchan rolled his eyes at Yongguk's gummy smile.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

“Jello? Zelo! Zelo!! JUNHONG COME HERE THIS INSTANT!”

 

Zelo froze in mid-step when he heard his Umma yell for him. “Uh, oh,” he said, knowing that his Umma was mad as he had used his actual first name. He sheepishly made his way back to his Umma, who just pointed to the bathroom door. “Bath.  _Now_.”

 

“Yes, Umma.”

 

Zelo said, looking down slightly, taking off his cloths and silently getting in the tub, feeling bad for running around when his Umma called him for a bath. When his Umma was washing his hair, Zelo blurted out, “I'm sowwy Umma.”

 

Himchan's face softened. “Oh I know you are Baby, I'm sorry for getting mad, its just when Umma calls you for a bath you don't run away okay?”

 

Zelo smiled up at Himchan. “Okay, Umma!”

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

“ _Nugunga, arachae beorilkka mam pyeonhi mot georeo danineun gangnamgeori_

_Eoduun bam, garodeung neonsainmani uri saireul chukbokhaneun i kkori gaseum apeuda_

_Manheun saramdeul apeseoneun bangaun mal_

_Dan hanmadi mot geonneneun na_

_Aeteutae gamseongiran teulboda iseongiran teurane gatyeobeorin uriga.”_

 

 

Yongguk crooned to a sleepy Zelo, nuzzled into his chest. The little boy loved to hear his Appa rap and would request (demand) he do it every night when he learned how to talk instead of a bedtime story.

 

“Good night, Baby.” Yongguk said in Zelo's hair.

 

“Hnnn...Goodnight Appa...”

 

Yongguk looked up when his light from the hall was cut off, his husband leaning against the door frame as he did every night. “Say goodnight to your Umma too, Zelo.”

 

“Mmm...Goodnight Umma....” Zelo managed to yawn out, tired from a long day.

 

Himchan smiled softly. “Goodnight my little Jello~” he said, leaning down and kissing Zelo on his forehead, nuzzling his soft cheek.

 

Yongguk pulled the blanket over Zelo's small body before he and Himchan exited the room, holding hands and walking to theirs.

 

They settled down to sleep after a quick shower. Fresh and warm, Himchan cuddled into Yongguk's chest. “Hmm...Love you Gukkie~”

 

“Love you too, Channie...” said Yongguk, his baritone voice lowered from sleepiness, an arm slowly making its way towards a familiar resting spot- Himchan's waist.

 

Just as Yongguk was on the verge of sleep-

 

“You're son better not wake us up at five again tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, he's still  _my_ son now huh?”

 

 

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it....I hope you liked my fail attempt at BangHimLo family fluff! XD
> 
> Oh and the italicized lyrics are from BAP's Secret Love which is one of my favorite love songs!^_^


End file.
